


A Unique Encounter

by ExiledOrange334



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucking, Just read it lol, Kinda Weird, Oral Sex, Power Play, Steamy, Supernaturual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledOrange334/pseuds/ExiledOrange334
Summary: Okay so like Anna's partner sends a demon to fuck her and the demon fucks her. It's pretty self explanatory lol.
Relationships: Original Female Character/A Demon
Kudos: 3





	A Unique Encounter

Anna was nervous and excited. Very very nervous and excited. It was understandable, given what her partner had recently said. If he was to be believed, a demon was coming to get her. Truth be told, Anna liked the idea of being dominated by an otherworldly thing, but she was also a bit nervous as she had never done something like it before. Then she heard a knocking on her door.  
Anna turned around to see a tall humanoid form standing in the doorway. It was almost certainly Alathaeus, the demon Cale had sent her way. He was rather tall, maybe nine feet from claw to horn tip. Oh yeah he had horns. There were two, both of which started at his forehead and twisted backwards. His skin was a bright red, almost blood red. His body was bulky with strongly defined muscles. His hair was very very dark, as black as night. But the three things that Anna was most taken by were the claws on his hands, the thick tail which was tipped with an arrow shaped spike, and his cock. It was soft, but still looked about three inches long.  
“Anna?” The demon asked, his voice was smooth and echoey, and while his mouth was moving, the voice seemed to come from inside her head. She swallowed and nodded, trying to pull her eyes away from his crotch. It wasn’t too difficult, as his eyes were dark black and almost hypnotic. “Something interesting down there?”  
“Uh… Y… yeah” She stammered, backing up as he moved towards her, his tail swishing back and forth. He lifted up his hand and touched her shoulder. His touch was pleasantly warm and made her get hotter.  
“You seem to be getting warm. Maybe a little less clothes would help.” He offered, and dug a claw into the shoulder of her shirt and cut down, snipping her bra strap as he went. After cutting all the way down, he pulled the scraps off, before slicing through Anna’s pants and underwear and pulling those off, leaving her completely naked. Anna tried to cover herself, embarrassed.  
“Don’t. Put your arms down.” Alathaeus commanded, his voice laced with a bit of menace. Anna slowly lowered her arms to her sides, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. The demon leaned down, resting his hands on her sides, his claws gently scratching, giving her shivers despite how warm she was. The demon opened his mouth and his tongue snaked out. It was long and forked and slowly made its way down her chest. Anna felt a sudden burst of pleasure when the tongue reached her nipple and wrapped around. She let out a soft moan as the demon began to lick and play with her, his tongue was just as pleasantly warm as the rest of him. Anna wrapped her arms around him. His skin was smooth as glass, but his muscles were as firm as they looked. The demon stopped licking and brought his head up, pressing his lips hard into hers, his tongue forcing into her mouth. Anna gasped and she felt his tongue wrap around hers as the demon pulled his mouth away. Anna started panting as the demon held onto her tongue, forcing her to keep her mouth open.  
“What’s wrong? Do you want something?” The demons silky voice was unaffected by his tongue being indisposed. Anna did her best to nod, and let her hand wander onto her own crotch, brushing the tip of the demon’s cock, which was fully erect now. The demon started to pull on her tongue, with a surprising amount of force, she leaned her head into it and let out a soft whine. “Stop touching yourself. Did I say you could do that?” Anna took her hand away, but the demon shortly replaced it with his own, gently and slowly rubbing. “You’re a little slut aren’t you? A little sex desperate whore.” Anna nodded, her body was burning up with arousal, oddly enough the room was filling with smoke. The demon retracted his tongue and let it travel around her face, licking at her gently. “Does the little pet want me to fuck her?” Alathaeus asked, accenting the question with a sharp smack to her crotch.  
“Yes please. I’m so horny.” She spat out quickly. Alathaeus grinned at her wickedly, his tail coming around and tracing around her stomach and chest, making her heat up even further. His hand left her crotch being replaced with his erect cock, it was shockingly hot, which only served to further her arousal. He began to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding along the outside of her pussy, pushing her arousal even further. He was having no trouble moving back and forth as she was incredibly wet. “Please master, impale me on your cock. I want it. I need it.” She begged, her legs trembling as her head spun with arousal. The demon smiled wickedly and put a hand behind Anna’s head, gently pushing her down to her knees.  
“Earn it, little kitten.” He commanded harshly. Anna gasped, confronted with his thick, long dick. It was at least eight inches with a solid one and a half in width. She felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her mouth onto it. Anna opened her mouth and felt him enter her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the hot rod went deeper into her mouth then she was used to. She felt her gag reflex kick in, and let out a hack. The demon let her pull her head back and gasp for air. Her eyes widened as she thought about what it would feel like to have this inside of her. She licked up and down the sides, kissing as she went, the demon let out a satisfied sounding hiss. “Good girl.” He said smoothly. Anna smiled up at him briefly and took the length back into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat.   
She stopped bobbing, keeping the first inch in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and bringing her hands up, pumping vigorously. The demon’s tail looped around and began to trace around her nipples and flicking them, being careful not to cut her at all. She popped his tip out of her mouth and looked up at him.  
“Sir, would you please fuck me? I want you to ruin my pussy.” The demon grinned, and hooked a claw beneath her chin, lifting her up to his eye level. Alathaeus kissed her again, wrapping his tongue around hers yet again.   
“Little slut. Why should I fuck you?” He asked.   
“Because I’m a fuck toy. It’s all I’m good for. Please sir, I need you inside of me.” She begged. The demon released her tongue and pushed her onto the bed, lining himself up with her entrance. He didn’t hesitate for even a moment, simply forcing himself into her, stretching her out. Anna let out a loud long scream as she adjusted to his size. “Oh gods above. Thank you so much. Please pound me. Please please.” She rambled, as the demon began to slowly thrust back and forth, pulling himself almost all the way, before going all the way in. “Please please. Fuck me harder, like I deserve.” She cried out. Alathaeus obliged, increasing his pace and force, making her breasts shake when he impacted her hips. “Ohhh yessss.” She moaned, as he leaned down and wrapped his tongue around her breast, sucking gently at her nipple. Anna felt a sudden burst of pleasure from the extra stimulation. She felt the demon start to fuck her harder, one of his hands coming to rub at her throbbing clit.  
“Are you going to climax little slut?”  
“YES SIR!! PLEASE DON’T STOP I’M SO CLOSE!! I WANT IT SO BAD!! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME, WHILE I CLAMP DOWN ON YOUR COCK!!!” She screamed, her mind lost to the sensation. The demon let out a hiss and started fucking, rubbing, and licking harder than ever. Anna let out a long, sustained moan, feeling her senses dull as her climax approached.  
“Make me cum, kitten.” The demon commanded. That pushed her over the edge and Anna felt her muscles tense as she released. At the same time, the demon orgasmed, his cock pulsing and twitching, extending her orgasm as it stretched her pussy even further. Her eyes practically rolled back her head, as the demon kept pounding her through the world shaking orgasm she was experiencing, riding it out. She felt the demon begin to ease up on her, as his orgasm subsided.  
“Thank you so much sir.” Anna panted, she felt her head begin to clear and opened her eyes, having not realized she’d closed them. Alatheaus was gone, as was the smoke. Her clothes were back on her, and he was gone without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading through this. I kinda wanna do like other chapters with Alatheaus. Maybe he has like a harem in hell or something. I dunno. Comment and let me know what you think maybe. Who knows.


End file.
